A broadhead arrow customarily comprises two or three replaceable blades set apart at an angle of 180.degree. or 120.degree. . Such blades are generally metallic and are sharpened to provide a more effective cutting edge. In recent developments the cutting edge of said blades is serrated, providing, in effect, a number of cutting teeth. However, even with such improvements, it is not uncommon for an arrow, when striking a skeletal bone, to glance off the target, leaving a wounded deer, for example, which is able to elude the hunter only to die a painful, lingering death. It is, therefore, a desideratum of the art to provide a still more effective blade for an arrow broadhead and, in particular, a blade capable of piercing skeletal bones and more effectively killing a hunted animal.